


The Other Side

by Brate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Haunting, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view of the hunt from another character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

Worriedly eyeing the clock, Suzanne hurried to put the finishing touches on dinner, making sure everything was perfect. David didn't like it when things weren't perfect. 

She heard the hinge on the front door squeak and caught her breath. He was home. She glanced around the table; nothing was out of place, but there was still something wrong. Something off.

David wasn't going to be happy.

Forcing a smile, she turned to the door. She paused, the smile slowly sliding from her face when she heard voices, neither of them David's.

She crept to the kitchen door and peered around the corner. Strange men were in her house! Large men. Even the shorter of the two was easily half a foot taller than she, and both were well-muscled. There was no way she would be able to defend herself against them.

Suzanne tried to flatten herself against the wall. What should she do? David would be home any minute now, but he might be too late. She should call the police.

Bits of the men's conversation flowed her way. 

" _…not dangerous. They just want her to move on_ ," one of them said.

The men were acting as though they had free run of the place—as if no one lived here. 

" _Sam_ ," the other's growly voice responded, " _all ghosts are dangerous_."

Ghosts? Great. Not only did she have intruders in her house, but they were insane to boot. She was frozen in fear as she heard them come closer and closer. 

Suddenly, a shaggy head popped through the doorway, and she threw a hand over her mouth to stifle a shriek. It didn't seem to matter, because the man looked right through her, passing with barely a glance.

Suzanne was afraid to move, afraid she'd draw their attention. Mercifully, they were acting as though they hadn't seen her. She eyed the phone hanging on the wall on the other side of the kitchen, far out of reach. She warily watched as the men circled the room. 

The angry-looking one with the short hair was holding a shotgun, but oddly enough, it was the taller one that commanded her attention. He held a small black box in his hand, swaying it back and forth. As he pointed it her way, it started to beep and tiny lights flashed. 

That certainly gained their notice. 

"I think we got something, Dean," the tall one—Sam—said.

That noisy flashing contraption was leading them straight to her. She hated it. It would let them find her. It would take away her safety, her refuge. 

Her terror grew.

Then something _shifted_. 

The pots and pans she had used earlier to make David's dinner suddenly flew around the room, along with dishes, silverware—basically anything not nailed down. The mess swirled around her, going faster and faster. She saw the men trying to duck and dodge, but paid them little mind. They came into _her_ house, uninvited and unwanted. 

She saw Sam's mouth move and she strained to listen to his pleas of mercy…but it wasn't mercy.

"…got caught and went to prison. He died years ago."

"You hear that? The miserable S.O.B. that killed you is dead!" Dean shouted over the din.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore," Sam added. 

Memories slammed into Suzanne: _David coming home, not liking what she's laid out for his supper. He said it was happening too often, and she needed to be taught a lesson. He snatched up a cast-iron skillet and swung it at her._

Her head started to hurt. She lifted up a hand and it came away bloody. David had killed her. But now _David_ was dead…she was finally free.

All the objects stopped spinning, dropping instantly.

Sam hesitantly called, "Suzanne?"

Suzanne didn't answer—couldn't answer—because the house and the men were fading from view as she was encompassed in light.


End file.
